


memories

by drunk_athos



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 00:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14532228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunk_athos/pseuds/drunk_athos





	memories

memories like ripples in the water fading into obscerity.


End file.
